


Where there is life,there is hope

by shadow_warriors



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Laufey - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, poor laufey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_warriors/pseuds/shadow_warriors
Summary: Odin told Loki that he was abandoned by Laufey. What if it wasn't true? This is a story from Laufey's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been searching for stories on Laufey's perspective and i was surprised that i couldn't find much stories of Laufey's good side. When i saw the movie, Laufey gave Thor all the chances to leave, but Thor didn't. I don't like the way Asgardians consider Jotuns as monsters. After all monsters aren't born but they are created. Loki is one fine example. Odin is a person who lied to Loki all his life. Why should Loki believe what Odin said. So this WHAT I THOUGHT had happened

War is a bloody business. There are no winners or losers in a war, there are only survivors. I don’t know what made me declare war with Midgard. Was it the foolish thirst for glory, maybe it could have bloodlust or perhaps both. I may never know. But now it is too late. Too late to change the past. Too late to reverse what has been done as the blood has already been spilled, innocent lives have been lost. I, Lauefy, King of Jotunheim, the one who should be protecting the people made them march towards their deaths. The war taken something from everyone. For me, Farbauti was the cost, my beloved,my wife. She was my strength, but when she died a part of me died with her. She succumbed to death as she couldn’t bear both her pregnancy and the war. Asgardians may have taken the sacred casket of ancient winter but my real treasure is safe in the temple. My child, my first born, Loptre. When I reached temple, the sight made my blood run cold. Bodies scattered everywhere. The temple was painted with bright scarlet. I ran towards where I hid my child. What I saw made me fall on my knees and my heart shattered into splinters. My son wasn’t there. Instead there lay a spear dipped in blood. Asgardians. They did this. They.….they killed my son. How dare they. They didn’t even leave his body behind. They must have taken him as a war trophy to show their victory against Jotunheim. My son, my treasure gone, gone, gone……He was just a child a mere babe and they killed him. They call us monsters. It is them who are the real monsters whop hide themselves like wolves in sheep clothing. I will have my revenge on those monsters, I swear it. But now I have to be strong for my people. I can’t afford to breakdown and weep about what I have lost. Crying won’t help my people. Now I see how true the Midgardian saying “where there is life, there is hope”. There is no life here, in this temple of dead bodies. There is no hope in here. The remaining people outside, the survivors. They are the future. They are the hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first story. Pls excuse my grammatical errors.


End file.
